1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packaging for toy articles and the like, and particularly to a packaging for toy doll dress pieces which is provided with a display device for selectively displaying a plurality of illustrations or pictures of the dress pieces in different arrays.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has provided a large variety of packaging designs for toy articles and the like. In addition, the toy industry is well aware of toy articles wherein a rotatably mounted partially concealed display member bears a plurality of illustrations or pictures. A cut-away portion or aperture is provided in a member covering the display member and a player may select one of the illustrations or pictures for viewing by aligning the same with the aperture provided in the covering member.
The packaging industry is still seeking to provide novel and versatile packaging for toy articles. Accordingly, there is a need in the prior art for the novel packaging of the present invention.